Zedd Waves
Zedd Waves is the 26th episode of Season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Summary Angel Grove is the sight of the exciting Stone Canyon triathlon. But, Zedd interrupts the event by using one of his monsters to hypnotize the crowd into obedience. Even the Power Rangers struggle against Zedd's power. Plot to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) (Archive Footage Only) **Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Morphed Dialogue) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) (Archive Footage Only) **Judy as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) (Archive Footage Only) **Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (Morphed Dialogue) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *Judy as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon (face) **Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd **Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar **Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Dave Mallow as Beamcaster (voice) Song *Combat Errors *Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy morph slightly out of order, with Billy morphing between Tommy and Kimberly. *Aisha fixed the frequency reverser by seemingly just tucking wires back into the casing. *Zordon stated that the frequency reverser had to be fired at the source of the frequency malfunction, however the teens fired it at the Rangers as opposed to the actual source, Beamcaster himself. *The Power Blaster shot an energy sphere (from the yet-unintroduced Power Cannon) as opposed to the usual stream of energy. *When Rocky picked up the frequency reverser, it was now on the sidewalk instead of the grass, where it was originally dropped earlier. *When Beamcaster threw some dynamite at the rangers, it was in the colors red, yellow and blue. When Tommy caught it all 3 sticks were orange. when they were tossed back to Beamcaster they changed back to red, yellow, and blue. *When Tommy, Kimberly & Billy were talking to Rocky, Adam & Aisha at the end of the episode, they were a couple feet away from the reporter and the news channel's camera. When listening back to the footage they filmed they'd have easily heard the six talking about the Power Rangers and figured out Tommy, Billy & Kimberly were 3 of the 6 Power Rangers and, as journalists, would have reported this. Notes *All footage of Jason, Zack, and Trini unmorphed is recycled from "Something Fishy", a season 1 episode, which is obvious as Zack has the original flattop fade worn throughout Season 1 rather than the dreadlocks he wore throughout Walter Jones' actual appearances in Season 2. Additionally, the opening scene with Kimberly and Trini features the original Putties, even though the Z-Putties replaced them at the start of Season 2''.'' *When the Rangers use the Power Blaster to destroy Beamcaster, it first shoots the usual energy blast before switching to a flaming fireball used during the Power Cannon attack, as this monster was destroyed by it in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *During the scene where Tommy tosses back explosives at Beamcaster, the arsenal of the Dairangers can be see behind Beamcaster, as this footage of him is from Dairanger. *When Skull is hit by the Zedd Waves, instead of reciting "hail Lord Zedd," he says "hail Lord Fred." Lord Zedd's name being mispronounced would become a running gag in the next season. *Final time the Power Blaster successfully destroys a monster. *This is the first episode in which ordinary people (Rocky, Adam and Aisha) and not the usual heroes or their allies defended the city, as all the Power Rangers were affected by the monster's spell of Lord Zedd. This happens again in "When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?" *This is the last episode where Rocky, Adam and Aisha are regular people before they take Jason, Zack and Trini's places respectively as the new Red, Black and Yellow Power Rangers respectively. *This episode marks the last time the original five Power Rangers use the Power Blaster, which was first seen in the Season 1 episode, "Teamwork". VHS Release *This episode was one of three episodes released in the Morphin Series. The other two being "When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?" and "Lights, Camera, Action". See Also (Beamcaster footage) (Beamcaster footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode